


"Аврора"

by Kollega



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Difference Engine - William Gibson & Bruce Sterling, The Secret Adventures of Jules Verne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайные приключения начинаются!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Аврора"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822771) by [killalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla). 



> Примечания: от автора: Гарольд Финч в роли Жюля Верна, Джон Риз в роли Филиаса Фогга, Саманта Шо в роли Ребекки Фогг, Леон Тао в роли Паспарту, "Аврора" (да, она действительно так называется!) и Модус в роли Машины.

Один долгий миг мистер Гарольд Финч проверял веревочную лестницу, поднимавшуюся к гондоле над его головой, а потом перевел на своего спутника взгляд — в равной степени беспомощный и недоверчивый.

— Но вы же не имеете в виду именно это?

— Смею сообщить вам, что "Аврора" — первоклассный дирижабль, лучший в мире. Я одержал на ней победу над бароном Монморанси лишь на той неделе, — ответил мистер Джон Риз, одновременно ухмыльнувшись и нахмурившись. — Более того, сэр, позвольте напомнить вам, что жаловаться не имеет смысла, нам нужно как можно скорее покинуть это место.

Его голос на секунду смягчился.

— Я буду сразу под вами, Гарольд, просто не торопитесь и не смотрите вниз.

— О Господи!

Глубоко вздохнув, Финч начал карабкаться вверх. Лестница немилосердно болталась и раскачивалась на ветру, но после нескольких долгих и слегка пугающих мгновений он добрался до люка. Тот открылся — и высунулась рука, чтобы помочь забраться в кабину.

— Снова опоздал. Что ты так долго? Тао уже собирается отключать магнитные захваты, — симпатичная брюнетка в авиационном шлеме и — что неожиданно! — парашютном комбинезоне, кажется, кожаном, удивленно взглянула на Гарольда. — О! Вы не Джон.

— Нет, я... — начал Гарольд, но его прервало появление на полетной палубе Риза.

— Саманта, позволь представить тебе мистера Гарольда Финча, инженера, ученого и болтуна. Мистер Финч — создатель Модуса, который, к несчастью, сломал Гран-Наполеон, что и требует нашего немедленного отъезда из Парижа... Мистер Финч, это моя кузина, мисс Саманта Шо из Шиллингворт Магна, на секретной службе Ее Величества. — Бросив взгляд через плечо, Риз выкрикнул: — Тао!

— Да, господин? — у человека, выглянувшего из-за двери, на лбу громоздились огромнейшие очки. И хотя он был одет как слуга, ни в его голосе, ни в манере держаться не чувствовалось ни грамма церемонности.

— Мы готовы к старту. Вытаскивай нас отсюда, сейчас же!

Что-то негромко клацнуло, дирижабль отделился от привязей, а потом с низким гулом в игру вступили пропеллеры. "Аврора" развернулась и направилась к Каналу.


End file.
